


Guilt

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a heated discussion with Billy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Harry and I. Who would've thought we'd become a couple? I bet no one. It doesn't matter. I'm here. A Halloween party at Malfoy's. He dressed as Fred Flinstone, me dressed as Sonny Crocket. We dance. We kiss. We're going home. We fuck. We shower. We fuck again. We fall asleep together.

BANG!

I almost jump out of bed, and immediately I feel a pounding pain behind my eyes. One Fire Whiskey too many, I presume.

BANG!

What the bloody fuck is that? And where's Harry? Instinctively I grab my wand. Burglars? Impossible! Maybe a few Death Eaters making a new living? I walk down the stairs and listen very carefully.

BANG!

The noise is coming from the living room. If they hurt Harry, they're gonna pay heavily.

“All right, arsehole!” I shout with my wand aimed at the person sitting on the ground. “Put up your...Harry?”

“Hey,” says Harry. He's surrounded with plastic, nails and a lot of wood. I mean wood made out of trees.

“Harry, what on earth are you doing?” I say. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Sorry,” says Harry with a soft voice. “Hope I didn't wake you. I was having a heated discussion with Billy.”

“Billy?” I say. I look around, but there's no one else in the room. “Are you fighting with a ghost or something?”

“Billy the bookcase, you twit,” says Harry, and he continues to read the manual for the bookcase.

“Harry, let's go to bed,” I say and I touch his arm. He pulls it away and looks at me with pure anger in his eyes.

“NO!” Harry shouts. “I have to finish this!”

“Come on, Harry,” I say, while I'm trying to stay as calm as possible. “Don't start a row. We were just having a great time at Malfoy's.”

“I KNOW!” shouts Harry. “I was the best evening of my entire life! I enjoyed it so much that I forgot it!”

“What did you forget?” I say and I'm going to sit next to him.

“My parents,” whispers Harry and he starts to cry. “It has been 31 years since they died protecting me and I totally forgot.”

I pull my boyfriend in a hug and stroke his messy hair.

“They're in your heart, sweetheart,” I say. “You'll never forget them. I'm sure all they want is you being happy. Are you happy?”

“Yes,” whispers Harry. “I am.”

“Then leave Billy where he belongs, and come to bed,” I say and kiss his tears away.

“I love you, Ron,” Harry says.

“And I love you, too, Harry.”


End file.
